Believe again
by JamieBennetrotg
Summary: I wrote this while hearing the music I'll Try from Peter Pan 2! And I really think that it will be better if you also listen to it while reading :) Here's the link! /watch?v aasL QuUVTY ENJOY This is kinda BenneFrost xD Kinda


Four years had passed since the last time Jamie saw the guardians, although he didn't wanted to stop believing, he couldn't let himself believe in such childish stories that none of his friends believed anymore, he stared at the window and sighed. He was too old to believe in such a dream, he started to think that maybe it had been just a dream, a really great dream that he wanted to be true.

"There's no such thing as the guardians!"

He sat by his bed and stared at the drawing he had made four years ago, he was on his slay, Jack was by his side helping him fly, there were no more memories of that event, just that draw. His teeth had grown again and he had no proof of that incident that Jack made happen.

"Why do I keep believing in such childish things? Can't I see that it will only made me more upset! If they were real..they would visit me..at leat Jack would!"

Jamie dressed his coat and sighed again, he wanted to see the snow falling, winter was his favorite season, he could play with his friends and that way he wouldn't think about such stupid things! He grabbed his slay but then he stared at the draw and he let go of it, he would only play with them on the snow, without his slay. Jamie kissed his sister and his mother and said he would come later, as usual his mother putted his hat on and smiled saying. "Don't forget your hat, or Jack Frost will nip on your nose!", normally Jamie would laugh and say that Jack would never let him be sick because they were bestfriends but..today it was different.

"How can someone that doesn't exist do that? I don't believe in Jack Frost! He's just a childish non sense!"

As he said that, his mother and Sophie were shocked and he just ran to the door and got out. His friends were waiting for him in the usual place, he ran and hugged his friends, they were playing and having fun in the snow when a younger of his friends talked about something he shouldn't.

"Guys, guys! I saw the guardians yesterday! And bunny told me that this easter will be awesome!"

Jamie stared at the younger friend with a sad expression, and the other friends laughed of the younger one for believing in the guardians, they knew Jamie would protect the guardians like always.

"You must have dreamed, the guardians..they're just something your parents say for you to be good, there's no such thing as Santa, the tooth Fairy, the Easter bunny and the sandman…and there's no such person called Jack Frost!"

Jamie started running, heading the lake, where he said goodbye to the person he most admired, the tears were falling from his face, he was sobbing like he never had before, when he reached that place he fell on his knees, hiding his face between his hands while he was still crying but..when he finally heard something he raised his head to see something he wasn't expecting.

"It's me, Jamie! It's been a while hum? I hope you didn't forget me, I sure didn't forget you, and I could never forget the boy who believed in me for the first time, you've grown up so much! You're almost as big as I am!"

Jamie stared at the white-haired boy in front of him and started crying even more, with a smile on his face, he knew it wasn't a dream, he was real, he was there in front of him, he was hearing him!

"Jack! You're here! I knew you were real, I know I couldn't have dreamed about that day..I'm so glad you're here!"

jamie ran to the boy, passing through the trees and the ice and he jumped to Jack's lap, hiding his face between Jack's neck, he now felt safe, he now felt his faith in the guardians coming back, he now..trusted Jack again for accomplish what he had promised before.

"Let's go home, Jamie! The guardians miss you!"

…

"I can finally see it  
Now I have to believe  
All those precious stories  
All the world is made of  
Faith and trust and pixie dust.

So, I'll try because I finally believe  
I'll try, 'cause I can see what you see  
I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
To fly.."


End file.
